Fingerprint identification apparatus have been used for protecting personal information by improving security function. This has included using a plurality of sensing units. The sensing units form a fingerprint image based on scanning a fingertip. However, there is a better technique for acquiring the fingerprint id without sacrificing the quality of the display and the display performance, which further results in a more effective and more responsive fingerprint identification system.